Black Balloon
by dutchtulips
Summary: yes, you guessed it, it's that time again...another ami/obi fic by mrs~*~kenobi! lol. this one's kinda hard to describe, too...obi-wan and amidala share a touching moment in a rainstorm....


Black Balloon

by mrs~*~kenobi

a.k.a. ~queen of hearts~

****

Standard Disclaimer: Sir Lucas owns it all...blah, blah, blah...(hurry up and get done with Episode II, George! I'm gettin' impatient here!) "Black Balloon" belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls.

****

AN~ I think John Rzenick originally wrote this song about a girl he knew who died from drugs, but it also fits Amidala (post Anakin's turning, of course) very well. (it's in Obi-Wan's POV). if you haven't heard this song, borrow the CD from your friend, call in to your radio station and request it, or do something, just find a way to hear this song! (if you're relying on the I-net, good luck.) remember when I said "I Need You" was the closest I would get to Ami/Obi romance? well, heh....I lied.

dedicated to all of my Ami/Obi fans. Thanks for all of your support! :)

~*~

__

Black Balloon

~*~

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat silently at the window in his quarters at Theed Palace. There wasn't much of a sight to see at night; darkness draped over everything and the moonlight was his only source of illumination. From his window though, he had a nice view of the Palace courtyard. Snapdragons and goldenrod added color here and there. The courtyard light produced a dim glow. It was the perfect setting, but on that night, however, Obi-Wan wasn't interested in the view. He was thinking about Amidala. 

She was at the worst he'd ever seen her. Depressed, lost and confused, maybe even frightened. Everyday Obi-Wan went to Amidala's room to keep her company and comfort her, but it didn't seem to be doing any good. With every passing day, Obi-Wan feared the Queen was getting closer and closer to the end of her rope.

__

Baby's black balloon makes her fly 

I almost fell into that hole in your life 

And you're not thinking about tomorrow 

Cause you were the same as me 

But on your knees 

__

"Please just stay with me, Obi-Wan," she had said night after night. _"I need you," _he recalled. _Maybe it **is **helping her. Funny though, how Amidala is such a wreck, and I, of all people, have been the only person to reach her. But she's still so lost, and hurt...and vulnerable. Damn it, Anakin...you crushed Amidala's life like glass when you left her._

A thousand other boys could never reach you 

How could I have been the one? 

I saw the world spin beneath you 

And scatter like ice from the spoon 

That was your womb 

Obi-Wan turned away from the window. His room was pitch dark and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. "Maybe I'd better go find Amidala..." he mumbled to himself, desperately wanting to get out of this lonely room. 

"Ami?" Obi-Wan knocked the door of the Queen's room. "You in there?"

No answer.

"Where is she?" the Jedi mumbled to himself, beginning to get worried that there was no reply. He knocked again. "Ami? Are you in there? Are you awake?"

When there was still no answer, Obi-Wan turned the knob and stepped into the dark room. He fumbled for the switch. "Amidala?"

His heart started to beat a bit faster. _Where could she be? _Obi-Wan yanked the bed-curtains open. No Queen of Naboo there_..._

The Jedi paced back and forth, a hand gripping his forehead. _Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? _hammered in Obi-Wan's brain over and over.

Obi-Wan passed the window, catching brief glance of the Palace garden below. Then he could only stop and stare. Amidala was down there. Obi-Wan yanked the window open, a cold gust sweeping through the room, bringing a splash of rain with it. He slammed it closed again, and without a word, ran out the door, downstairs, and out the front doors of the Palace. 

"Amidala?" he yelled over the thunder. It was freezing because of the rain and Obi-Wan was already getting soaked. He pulled his dripping Jedi robe closer around himself and bolted through the garden gate.

"Ami!" Obi-Wan called out, the Queen appearing in his sights. He stopped.

A strange feeling reached up and touched his heart. Suddenly everything had become clear.

__

Comin' down the world turned over 

And angels fall without you there 

And I go on as you get colder 

Or are you someone's prayer? 

Slowly Obi-Wan approached the dejected Queen. He felt overwhelmed suddenly. "A-Amidala?" he said, reaching out and touching her wet shoulder.

She jumped, then turned around. "Obi-Wan," she whispered, brushing a soaked lock of her chestnut hair behind her ear.

"Aren't you freezing?" he asked. "It's pouring rain out here."

Amidala shifted from foot to foot. "I don't care," she replied glumly.

Obi-Wan reached down and took her cold hand in his and looked up into her eyes. "But I do," he whispered, realizing she meant more than just about the rain.

__

You know the lies they always told you 

And the love you never knew 

What's the things they never showed you 

That swallowed the light from the sun 

Inside your room 

She sniffled, staring down at the ground. "No you don't."

Obi-Wan titled Amidala's chin upwards with his other hand to look into her eyes. "Trust me, Ami. I do....I do."

Raindrops fell down onto the Queen's eyelashes, mixing with her tears. She sniffled again. "You're the only one," she whispered.

"But I'm the most important one," he replied. "If I don't, who will?"

__

Comin' down the world turned over 

And angels fall without you there 

And I go on as you get colder... 

"Nobody," Amidala said. "I......I loved him, Obi-Wan. And he loved me, too. Why did he do it? Why?"

"Ami...." Obi-Wan said softly, wrapping his arms around the sobbing Queen. "It had nothing to do with you...don't blame yourself."

"I just wish he'd come home," Amidala replied. "I never want to stop loving him." She was quiet for a moment. "Do you think he'll ever come back?"

Obi-Wan looked down at her, his tongue frozen. "Ami...." he whispered, "Y-you don't want me to answer that...as much I want him to, and as much as I hope he will...." his voice trailed off.

To his surprise, Amidala reached up and wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan's shoulders, hugging him. "I know," she replied.

__

And there's no time left for losin' 

When you stand they fall 

__

It's time. "Amidala...I have something to tell you..." Obi-Wan stammered.

She released him from her hug and looked up at him. "What is it, Obi-Wan?" Amidala asked.

The Jedi took a deep breath. "Okay, well, I know you still love Anakin and everything...that's what makes this so hard to say," he said.

"Oh, Obi-Wan," Amidala said gently, taking his hand. "I know what you're trying to say. But I would never reject you."

"But you still love Anakin," he said.

"Yes, but..."

"No..." Obi-Wan replied, his voice beginning to get high, strangled. "Once someone comes along and touches you the way Anakin touched you, how could anyone touch you like that again? It's an impossible request! How could I possibly hope for you to love me back?"

That was when Amidala kissed him. "Because I do," she whispered.

_Comin' down the world turned over _

And angels fall without you there 

And I go on as you grow colder 

All because I'm... 

Obi-Wan just looked at her, speechless. Amidala stared right back into his eyes. There they stood, holding each other's hands as the rain teemed all around them.

__

Comin' down the years turned over 

And angels fall without you there 

And I'll go on to lead you home 

All beacuse I'm... 

All because I'm... 

And I'll become 

What you became to me 

~*~*~

el fin

~*~*~

please review!

~mrs. k.~


End file.
